Hisei no Kaze, Aozora e
by keroberus
Summary: Yoko feels the weight of the Empress' Curse. No matter how hard she tries, there are setbacks because she's a female ruler. In times like these, an Empress is in need of good friends, and good advice. Takes place after the last novel in the Taiki arc.


_**Heisei no Kaze, Ao Sora e**_

_**(The Calm Breeze, To the Blue Sky)**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Yoko clutched a clump of grass and dirt in one hand, pulled, uprooted, and then tossed the unfortunate patch of green across the terrace. As she sat there alone, she repeated these steps several times until there were quite a few bald patches of dirt surrounding her. This slightly dilapidated, rather old portion of Gyouten Palace, specifically in the Seishin which was predominantly the Empress' domain, was cut off from the rest of palatial life and forgotten. She didn't really know how she had come to find it in the first place several months ago, or how she had managed to find it again today, but she concluded there would be recurring visits in the future as well.

This was the "quiet" spot she had chanced upon when her emotional turmoil had led her to wandering her palatial grounds one day. Here, the sound of the Sea of Clouds was distinct, and the ebbing and flowing waves gently lapped the cliffs below. The cool, salty smell was a little nostalgic when she closed her eyes and ignored the fact that over the edge was a sheer drop of however thousands of feet beyond a sea that was more illusion than reality, magically hovering in the sky above the world of mortal men.

There was a low stone rail that guarded the edge, carved centuries ago, with its worn square shapes and patterns looking more and more like circles and ovals as the years passed. It was clear that this little terrace garden with its sparse decor and few lonely gazebos had long been forgotten by at least a handful of dynasties. There were patches of stone here and there, suggesting that the terrace was once a covered landing, but the stone had been quarried to build something else, and the grass, weeds and wildflowers of gold and yellow grew in abundance in their long absence.

She could feel the flush in her cheeks melting away and the angry indignation stoking her temper slowly disappearing as she continued to breathe deeply and focused on the sound of the wind and the sea.

"Why does the brunt of the 'Empress Curse' have to fall on my shoulders?" she asked herself quietly. Yoko only knew of her two prior predecessors through the historic accounts of what they did, or rather, what they _did not_ do for the kingdom of Kei. Since then, the immortal ministers, fixtures of the Court from the last two to three dynasties, continued to direct their misgivings towards Yoko--yet another female ruler. In truth, her gender was irrelevant. If they wanted to blame someone, she thought to herself, they should blame the Will of Heaven, Tentei. The Saihou Keiki was the magical embodiment of Tentei's Will, and the kirin chose her to be king. She had very little to do with the matter when all was said and done.

At least here she didn't have to think about it too much. No lectures from her Chousai, Koukan, chief minister of her Court. No historical anecdotes from Enho, her Taishi and tutor. No appalled whisper of "Your Highness...!" uttered by her kirin, Keiki, beside her.

Her outdoor excursion today was prompted by an ill-fated meeting with her Minister of Ceremonies, the Daisouhaku that had gone terribly wrong. Because of her kingdom's poverty, Yoko knew that reducing taxes to 20% was not enough. She had heard once that Tai-Ou had prayed to Tentei and received seeds from a special yaboku shrine that prompted every yaboku in the kingdom to receive the same seeds. For Tai, the Tai-Ou had prayed for a specific plant that yielded special fruit that could be burned in place of more expensive charcoal to keep his subjects warm during the harsh winters of that northern kingdom. Kei's seasons were more mild, and what Yoko wanted to do was go to the shrine in the palace and pray for grain seeds to create an abundance in next year's harvest. Only with an abundant yield could the people begin to enjoy the fruits of their labor and purchase other commodities, which in turn would stimulate the economy. Yoko didn't want her people to just live day to day, year to year.

However, the actual ceremony to do so was such a hullabaloo as described by the Daisouhaku that Yoko wanted to know if there was a shortcut. Though it was not her intention to insult the entire ministry behind the Daisouhaku, in the end, heated words were exchanged and the Daisouhaku let slip his true feelings towards his ruler. Essentially, like her predecessors who were also females, the implication was that Yoko could not be trusted to uphold the tradition, grace and dignity that was the throne of Kei. Yoko all but threw him out of her study at that point, even though it was she who invited him in the first place.

Compared with her prior two predecessors, it's no wonder that the people of Kei still remembered and longed for another ruler like the wise and long lived Tatsu-Ou.

But was she not a fairly competent, albeit young and inexperienced, ruler? Had she not carefully chosen a handful of wise aides and ministers to help her reform the kingdom and put it back on its feet? Sure they was far from the glory days of Tatsu-Ou, but was she not fervently putting every energy into finding new and creative ways to save, feed, protect and support her subjects? Was she not doing her very best by sitting before the Rikkan every morning, listening to all sides before deciding anything; studying the rules of government and the world in the afternoon with her Taishi Enho; and thereafter burning the midnight oil to read and sign everything that needed to be approved right away with her royal seal?

Had she not proven herself honest and serious at least, despite her mistakes? Did her actions not garner any respect? The fact that there were still ministers possibly harboring resentment against her for simply being a woman and a _taika_ who would want to take her life was abominable in her eyes. This thought infuriated her. Though she had not been on the throne four years she felt herself worn thin expending her energy for the sake of the people. Not a few times did she wonder that if someone dispatched her, whether a more favorable ruler could be quickly chosen. That would work in Kei's favor as well....but then, she had promised herself a long time ago when she first arrived here that she would go on living, even if no one else cared about her, no matter what. That was _her_ right.

_To hell with the pompous ministers,_ she thought to herself. Yoko took in a long breath of air and expanded her lungs to full capacity.

"To HELL with Kaitatsu!!" she cursed at the top of her lungs in her native Japanese. The language in this world was totally different and Yoko would have long forgotten the sound and musical lilt of her native tongue but for these little digressions in expletive.

All of her frustrations and anger released, Yoko fell backward onto the tall grass with a heavy sigh. A calm autumn breeze stirred the greenery around her as she stared strait up into the blue sky. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to the far away place where she was born. From time to time she would crave things that reminded her of the simple life, like ramune soda pop, carbonated milk-apple cider, teriyaki flavored rice crackers or taiyaki.

She didn't need to open her eyes to know who the quiet approaching footsteps belonged to.

"Shu-jou," he said quietly. Yoko could tell that he partly wanted to tell her that she shouldn't be lying on the ground in such an unseemly manner while dressed in her Court attire but held his tongue. He had known her long enough to understand that she was a little eccentric at times--especially when no one was watching.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her feigning a casual tone to hide his worry.

"Carbonated milk-apple cider."

"Huh?"

She smiled. "It comes from the vending machine by my school, there's no place else that sells it. It comes in a can with the picture of a peach on a white backdrop. But when you open to taste it, clearly, it's apple flavored. I've often wondered if anyone ever bothered writing the manufacturer to ask them why, or if they demanded a change of packaging because it seemed like false advertising. I mean peaches are more expensive than apples in Japan, which makes the peach more appealing to some. And it isn't mislabeled either, because the lettering clearly says 'apple flavored soda' or something like that. But wouldn't the person drinking it be disappointed to find out it wasn't what he wanted? Would he just throw it out because it wasn't what he wanted? Or, would he drink it anyway because he's thirsty?"

"We're not talking about that drink anymore, are we?"

"Not necessarily."

He sighed. "May I sit down?"

"I don't mind," she responded before adding, "This kind of feels like _deja vu_. I'm surprised you found me...again. I barely made it back here myself."

"No matter where Her Highness is, I can sense it. The Chousai was looking for you."

"Oh," she said a little despondently. Perhaps the Daisouhaku snitched on her and Koukan was going to lecture her again.

Her kirin paused a moment before asking, "Did something happen?"

"I messed up again," she said simply. "I can't help it if my temper matches my hair, but in retrospect, I should have listened, and stayed silent and sent him off before trying to think up another way. I keep forgetting that just because I'm the Empress, not everyone will go along with what I want."

"If Her Highness sees the error of her ways then the situation is never beyond salvaging," said her Saiho diplomatically.

"I'm not here to please the ministers of the Rikkan. I'm here to serve the people. I have to keep reminding myself that, but just having to do it makes me kind of tired. I've battled youma, and I've battled my opposition. But in the palace I also have to battle my ministers and that perhaps wears me out the most," she confessed. "It's clear they know more than I do, and I have to try not to second guess myself, all the while wearing the stoic and impassable face of a confident ruler. But what's so bad about wanting to feed my people the fastest way possible? Why do I have to wait until the stars are aligned and what not before offering a prayer to Tentei?"

"So you fought with the Daisouhaku?" he asked gently.

"Yeah."

"He is a pretty stubborn individual," Keiki offered.

"He just wants to feel self-important. But then again, I understand that if the Empress does something benevolent she should let the people see her do it and be dressed to the nines in all her royal splendor in public...but I'm not really one to be that fancy. I've never even been to a fancy party before all this happened. I just want to do things quietly and unobtrusively. Whether the people love me or hate me depends on the results, doesn't it?"

"Truly. But a monarch cannot run a kingdom by herself. That would be too much a burden. That is what the Ministries are for. The fact that you have more capable ministers than before is a fine start. The more competent ministers you have, the easier it will be for you. The more the ministers work with you, the more they will see you for who you are, and begin to trust you. It takes several years to transition into a new dynasty, more so since you are a _taika_. Her Highness would do well not to be so easily angered or frustrated, and go at a steady pace. As long as you keep moving forward, the citizens of Kei will not complain that they are not a rich country. With your first Royal Proclamation, you've already decreed that they will at least walk with dignity, if not wealth. It does not hurt to have them witness your benevolence now and then, for the sake of maintaining their hope."

"I didn't think of it that way," she said thoughtfully. Yoko turned to him and added, "Thank you, Keiki." The smile she showed him warmed his heart and made him glad that he had chosen her.

"Is Her Highness feeling worn out?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"Since I am finished with my duties, perhaps I should assist you in reading the documents aloud so that you can go through them faster?" he offered.

"Thank you, Keiki. I would appreciate that," Yoko said as she propped herself up again.

"We're not interfering, are we?" asked a familiar voice from behind them. Yoko turned to see the figures of the Chousai and the Taishi step out of the shadow and into the light.

"Not at all. It seems as though my 'secret' hiding place is no longer a secret though," she snorted indignantly. Her two ministers bowed politely in apology. Behind them, she could see her bodyguard, the Daiboku and her friend, Koushou, was trying with great difficulty to hide his wide body behind one of the pillars holding up a nearby covered walkway.

"How long have you all been here?" she asked incredulously.

"We arrived with the Taiho when the Daiboku alerted us that you had left your study," said Koukan. "But we thought it was best if the Taiho approach you first."

"To test the waters and all," called out Koushou from behind his pillar. Yoko rolled her eyes. She looked at all four of them and knew that her trusted ministers were all worried about her.

"Are you doing all right?" asked Enho.

"I'm fine. I just needed to clear my head...and shout."

"So we heard," smiled Koukan.

"You heard that, did you?" she said sheepishly.

"It's understandable. We are working on ousting the remainder of the prior Court's ne'er do wells. But the Daisouhaku was not among the possible threats. Does Her Majesty intend to dismiss him?" her Chousai asked.

"I can't just go dismissing everyone who doesn't agree with me," sighed Yoko.

"It pleases me to hear Her Majesty say that," said Koukan with a slight bow.

"But I do intend to offer a prayer to Tentei to increase the harvest for next year," she insisted. "Just tell me where and when."

"As Her Majesty commands."

"Are there still others who would follow the path of the Naisai and try to overthrow me?" she asked, feigning nonchalance.

"Just a few more, Your Majesty. We ask that you be patient," said Koukan.

"If they really wanted to take my head, I don't suppose offering it up to them would solve the problem quicker?" she asked no one in particular.

"Your Highness--!" exclaimed Keiki with a stern face.

"We cannot expose Her Majesty to undue danger by making her act as bait," said Koukan.

"I second," called out Koushou from his hiding place.

"The actions of those who intend harm on Her Majesty is unpardonable. When there is no substantial evidence the only way to catch the offenders is for them to act first and uncover their treachery after," suggested Koukan. "But we would rather wait to collect the evidence as opposed to expose Her Majesty to undue danger. It is clear hypocrisy to their ideal, clear disrespect to the throne of Kei, clear intent to impose more years of ruin on the people before another ruler can be chosen, and an insult to the present Royal Kei who is doing her best. It will not be tolerated for long, and simultaneously we intend to protect you at all costs."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"The best thing a monarch can do for his people is live a long life," added Enho. "Please keep these excursions down to a minimum and please allow the Daiboku to stay by your side."

"I understand." Yoko called out to her friend, "Sorry Koushou!"

"No worries," said the voice behind the pillar.

"Shall we?" said Keiki as he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and got back on her feet, dusting herself off.

"The path to becoming a successful monarch may be a long road," said Koukan as they started walking back to the Seishin.

"But you are not without allies," suggested Enho following behind.

"And we trust you completely," said Keiki with an uncharacteristically warm expression in his deep violet eyes.

"So let's do our best together," said Koushou, peering out from behind the pillar.

Yoko couldn't help chuckling aloud. On tough days like this, it helped that she had a cheering squad.

-0-

A few months later, on an auspicious night when the moon was full and bright, Yoko and her attendants from the Ministry of Heaven, along with her two ladies in waiting Shokei and Suzu, were dressing her for the yaboku prayer ceremony that was to take place in the outer Court. There would be many observers of the ritual and Yoko was still running the steps of the ritual through her head as the ladies discussed whether the color of her robe matched the jewelry they had selected for the occasion.

One of the attendants suddenly shrieked when she noticed a shadow in a nearby window. Considering it was a sheer drop on the other side of that window, nothing should be outside. Yoko turned and smiled when she saw a glint of golden yellow hair. Shoukei also peered outside and immediately recognized the guest.

"Oh honestly," exclaimed Suzu with aggravation. She went over to open the window for the Taiho of En. "Enki-sama," she greeted gruffly. "Her Highness is still getting _dressed_," she emphasized. "Have you no propriety at all?"

"En Taiho!" exclaimed the others as they bowed appropriately.

"This is most unusual," insisted the female minister from the Ministry of Heaven that was present. "Such informality..." she began.

"My bad, my bad. Please don't tell the Daisouhaku. I know he's kind of uptight," said the kirin as he took her hand and pleaded with a gentle, puppy-dog stare.

"Well," she hesitated.

"It will be brief, I promise! I'm just here to drop something off."

"Honestly," sighed Yoko, "Don't you _ever_ work?"

He shrugged off the criticism. "When your ruler has been enthroned for 500 years or so, you've go so many dependable people you don't know what to do with them. Nothing's going to happen if I took a short trip to visit a friend."

"And what exactly are you dropping off?" inquired Shokei. He tossed a small, cylindrical object towards her. She caught it immediately with a little exclamation and before she could reprimand him, Enki was already out the window again.

"Your kirin made a strange special request of me before I went to visit Japan this time around. He said it would cheer you up," he called out before he was gone again. Shokei handed the object to the Empress.

Yoko looked down and saw a can of carbonated apple flavored milk soda, the same one with the picture of the peach on the outside, and laughed out loud.

* * *

Author's note:

I don't know if you've ever been, but in Japan there are so many vending machines with such variety of things that when I thought about it recently I felt a little nostalgic for that.

This is such a fluffy story, but I thought of it after I read E. Woodburry's translated "The Shore In Twilight." It takes place right after that timeline and doesn't necessarily have any connection to my other fic, _The Devil and the Queen_. But you have to have read "The Shore in Twilight" to understand the references to the Naisai and "Kaitatsu." But now the Naisai is gone, it does leave a job opening for Rakushun, doesn't it? Heh.

It's only a few days before my pre-order of "A Thousand Leagues of Wind" arrives in the mail. I know that I've read it but I want to keep supporting the series' English publication, regardless of how I feel about the publisher. I've been suffering such a Juuni Kokki withdrawal that this came out from my fingertips without me having to really think about how it was going to go. I hardly ever write more than one story in the same universe unless I'm really aching for more, so I must have had bad 12K withdrawal. I intended from the beginning that this was just going to be a one-shot--though all one-shot's have a potential of being more.

We can only wait and hope that because she started picking up the series again in 2008 that Ono-sensei will soon pick up the Taiki arc and let us know how Yoko is faring. She is certainly my favorite. Now that I've read "The Shore In Twilight" I seriously hope Ono-sensei isn't going any darker with Yoko. But I wrote this story in support of Yoko's character and hope quietly she isn't going to go suicidal on me.

Hope you enjoyed it, hard core 12K shippers or not.

-Kero (2/28/10)


End file.
